Cargo is transported in pickup trucks and other load carrying vehicles, trailers, etc. in order to move it from one location to another. Various types of cargo can include groceries, sports equipment yard waste, demolition waste, construction materials, tools, garbage, welders, compressors, fuel tanks and the like.
When placing cargo in the back of vehicles in the cargo bed, it is advantageous for a cargo handling system to be used which facilitates access to all parts of the cargo bed. Also of benefit is the ability to tilt cargo and dump it out when yard waste, demolition waste, gravel, aggregate work or garbage is hauled. The ability to remove various such items from the flush open end of the tailgate area or flush end of a trailer or load carrying vehicle by tipping one or more of the extendable assemblies is desirable, as is the ability for easily cleaning out (hosing out, sweeping, etc.) the cargo drawers used without over extending them or crazing into the cargo bed area.
The advantage of a cargo handling system is that it allows one to utilize the entire cargo bed area easily and effectively. Sometimes, however, the cargo bed in enclosed by a tonneau cover or topper adding to the difficulty of reaching transported cargo in the bed. And while pickup trucks remain quite popular, crossovers and other light vehicles are becoming more and more popular and are used more regularly to transport cargo under an enclosure.
When a type of cargo handling system is installed in the cargo bed area, flexible tilting of either drawer and the ability to clean out any remaining debris from the cargo transported is also necessary. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to tilt the drawers independently or together in order to release the transported cargo from both the lower drawer and upper drawer independently or affixed together. This cantilever function at the flush open end of the tailgate, or in instances where a tailgate is not present, provide one with the ability to turn any pickup truck, light load carrying vehicle, trailer, SUV, camper, etc. into a light dump truck. This feature is both of great advantage to the individual for ease of use and is economical.
For these reasons, U.S. Pat. No. 9,346,389 has been improved by modifying it in such a way that various embodiments of a new extendable tilt assembly system have been created.